Jueguitos
by Ginebra-lhdp
Summary: Los hombres de Paco: Paco y Lola están tranquilamente en casa cuando ruidos procedentes de casa de Lucas y Sara, les inquietan.


Todos los personajes que aquí salen pertenecen a Globomedia y a Antena3

Paco se revolvió en su cama, Lola hizo lo propio en su lado. No podía dormir, estaba agotado, pero es que con el jaleo de al lado era imposible. Resopló, notó que Lola se rebullía nerviosa en su lado de la cama. Hacía rato que oían a Lucas y a Sara a través de la pared, jadeando, riendo, respirando agitadamente e incluso gritando como dos animales.

-A la derecha, a la derecha ¡joder!-gritó Sara sin aliento.

-¡Ja!-soltó Lucas-¡Dentro! Toma. Venga nena, dale.

-Te vas a enterar. Ahí, ahiahiahiahi. ¡Sí!. Vamos…

-¡TOMA!-gritó Lucas de manera triunfal y obscena.

-¿Por qué no lo hago bien?

-Dale más fuerte, más fuerte, échate atrás con fuerza y para delante… joder… así-le oyeron decir a su yerno-¿Ves qué bien?

-Ahhh-Sara dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción.

-A ver ahora, gira la muñeca así… muy bien-oyeron que Lucas hablaba complacido-practica ese giro de muñeca y ahora dale más fuerza…eso es…más fuerte… más rápido, Sara.

-Ahora sí.

-Anda, vamos a cambiar-dijo Lucas. Paco y Lola los oyeron trajinar unos segundos, silenciosos-Vas a ver…

-Venga, enséñame qué sabes hacer, guapito.

-Toma, toma, toma esta y ¡TOMA!

-¡Espera un momento!

-¡Pero si es que no te mueves!

-¡Es que eres un bestia! ¡Animal!

-A ver, cambia la postura… ¿no ves que puedo darte por donde quiera? En la cara y abajo-Paco abrió mucho los ojos. Esto ya era demasiado-Sube la izquierda y mueve la derecha. Venga, dame.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Sara cuando él no le dio tiempo.

-¿Que espere a qué? ¡TOMA YA!-Lucas empezó a reírse-Con el culo en pompa y mirando para La Meca que te he dejao-Paco se levantó y se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa, el bestia de Lucas estaba vejando a su hija y él no iba a consentirlo ni un segundo más.

-Ya no me gusta esto.

-Ya está bien-Paco no sabía qué iba a encontrar al abrir la puerta de la casa de Lucas, pero tenía que sacar a su niña de allí cuanto antes-Cabrón, que eres un cabrón-dijo abriendo la puerta. Lucas y Sara estaban sudados, delante del televisor, de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-le dijo Sara.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Paco estaba perplejo.

-Jugamos a la Wii-dijo Lucas.

-Sports…-dijo Sara-Tenis y boxeo.

-Mira, mira, mira la repetición. ¡Toma ya!-Paco se acercó al televisor, el muñequito que mandaba Lucas había apaleado al muñequito de su princesita, lo había lanzado por los aires y había caído con el culo en pompa. Paco carraspeó. Se habían comprado esa consola hacía unos días, el pasado cumpleaños Sara le había regalado a Lucas la PSP y Paco había tenido que aguantar durante días los alegatos de Lucas, que afirmaban que una mujer que te regalaba una play era una mujer muy enamorada.

-Haces un poquito menos de ruido, eh niños. Que… que algunos tenemos que dormir.

-Vale, Paco-dijo Lucas.

-Yo ya no quiero jugar más. Siempre pierdo-Sara se quitó el cableado, se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noches, papi.

-Buenas noches, mi niña. Y menos ruiditos…-Paco se marchó abochornado hacia su casa.

-Tu padre cada día está peor-Lucas practicaba su revés-¿Otra?

-No, juega tú al prince, mi príncipe-Sara le pellizcó el culo.

-A ver si quiere Mariano…

-Mariano se ha ido a dormir-le dijo Sara mientras se tomaba un vaso de agua-Iba a limpiar las pistolas y se acostaba-Lucas apagó la consola. Se acercó a Sara y la cogió por la cintura.

-Y si nos vamos nosotros también a dormir… y me limpias la pistola…-Lucas le habló sugerentemente a Sara mientras le mordía el cuello.

-¿Está cargada?-Lucas hizo un sonido con la boca, como el de un gatillo, cogió a Sara en brazos y se la llevó al dormitorio entre risas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Paco?-le dijo Lola cuando lo vio entrar.

-Nada, no ha pasao nada, Lola, mi vida.

-¿Qué le estaba haciendo a nuestra niña?

-Pos hacer… hacer… lo que se dice hacer… pues ná.

-¿Cómo que nada, Paco? Si les he oído las guarrerías.

-Están jugando a la consola.

-¡¿A LA CONSOLA?!

-Pues sí-Paco estaba avergonzado-Que los he visto ahí con los mandos discutiendo por quién ganaba-Lola y Paco los oyeron reír y hablar-Y ahora… pos con las pistolitas a dispararle al televisor.

-¡Hay qué joderse!

-Lola ¿tú no me comprarías una Iwi de esas?

-¿Y para qué quieres tú eso, Paco?

-Pos pa jugar… pa jugar, Lola.

-Se la pides a Lucas, que ellos tienen dos. La chiquitina esa que le compró Sara y esa nueva.

-Pero es que una consola es un regalo que denota mucho amor, Lola, mucho amor.

-Francisco, confórmate con el libro y los calcetines. Apaga la luz, que la gobernanta tiene sueño.

FIN


End file.
